


Losing Contact with Paradise

by Nyx_The_Dreamer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Nyx_The_Dreamer
Summary: After the events of season seventeen of Red vs Blue, he Reds and Blues recieve a mission from kimball following a series of attacks, as well as the remaining Blues and Reds being broken out of prison. Things start off okay, but what happens when everything goes terribly wrong?
Kudos: 13





	1. The Briefing

As always, Kimball was straight to the point.  
"There have been a series of bombings on locations within the city. There were several citizens injured in the attacks, and no one got a clear look at who planted the bombs."  
"So you want us to investigate the attacks?" Simmons interjects, a confused expression on his face.  
"Yes, but In addition to all of that, Temple, Buckey, and Cronut have been broken out of prison by two people with unknown identities. If you find them, you must bring them back."  
"Alright," Tucker nods, "we'll do it."  
"Then you are dismissed. Good luck, and be careful."  
"Don't worry! We'll all come back safe!" Caboose responds, causing the corners of Kimball's mouth to twitch upward in a slight smile at the blue soldier's cheerful demeanor.  
As the last person passes through the door, Kimball sighs to herself. "I don't have a good feeling about this.  
Once they were outside of the meeting room, the multi-colored group of soldiers started talking amongst themselves as they wandered aimlessly down the hallways.  
"How the hell did they even escape…" Tucker grumbled.  
"I'm more concerned with who helped them," Simmons gestured vaguely, "I mean, We know Gene escaped, but who else would help them? And Why?"  
"Probably that surge guy," Grif stated in a bored tone.  
"No," Sarge shook his head, "Surge died because he tried to go against his true nature."  
"And what exactly would that be?" Tucker tucker smirked, already having a guess as to what the older man would say.  
"A soldier of the red army! He relied on that dirty blue to do all of his thinking for him." Sarge shook his head again.  
"Sir, I would like to point out that we've been working with the blues for years." Simmons interjects.  
"Why yes Simmons, we have been doing that, but working with the blues, and working for the blues, are two completely different ideals."  
"Oooh, sick burn." Donut laughs  
They had arrived on chorus early that morning, so it was no surprise to anyone when they went straight to bed once they arrived at the hotel after dinner. They needed to get some rest. They had big things coming up ahead of them, after all.


	2. Old Enemies, New problems

The next three days were spent investigating the crime scenes on chorus, and speaking with the victims that were unharmed enough to speak. They gathered very little information, and what they did gather was news they already expected. The blues and reds (or what was left of them) had teamed up with an unknown ally, for who knew what reason. Only time would tell.  
After their lunch break on the fourth day of investigations, the reds and blues made the decision to split up into pairs while searching the nearby forest for signs of their enemies, so they could cover more ground. After drawing straws, the pairs were chosen. Grif would go with Simmons, Tucker with Donut, and Caboose with Sarge.  
After a few long minutes of travel, the reds and blues arrived at the edge of the forest.   
“Well… we’re here” Simmons said after a few moments of silence.  
The entire group seemed to be uneasy. They all had a bad feeling about this mission that they just couldn’t shake. It didn’t help that they were splitting up, either. The forest was too vast to explore quickly as a group, however. All they could really do was hope they weren’t walking into a death trap.  
“I guess we should get going then…” Sarge grumbled, shotgun in hand.  
“Radio if any of you find anything, ok?” Tucker asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice  
“Yeah, ok dad.” Grif joked half-heartedly.  
“Don’t worry Tucker! We’ll get them!” Caboose said with his usual optimism.  
“Meet back here in an hour or two?” Simmons gestured vaguely.  
“Sounds good to me.” Tucker nodded.  
With that, they slowly split off into their pairs and spread out through the forest.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Keep an eye out, son. You never know what could be lurking just around the corner.” Sarge kept his shotgun in hand, readying himself for whatever was to come.  
“Oh don’t worry Mister Sargeant! Nothing’s going to happen! I mean, Nothing’s happened so far, right?” Caboose seemed much more optimistic than the rest of the reds and blues had been.  
“You can never be too careful.” The red leader had seen far too many missions go wrong. It was much better to keep watching out. Especially With Temple on the loose. Still, The younger soldier’s optimism was somewhat infectious. Even a seasoned soldier such as himself couldn’t keep themselves from smiling.   
Half an hour later, the sound of a gunshot reverberated through the clearing Sarge and Caboose were resting in.   
“What in the hell-”  
Before Sarge could finish another gunshot sounded. The pair turned around just in time to see a maroon figure sprinting between the trees nearby, a pale blue colored figure chasing him, firing a pistol.  
“Look! It’s Simmons! We should go help him!” Caboose exclaimed, already sprinting off after them.   
“Caboose wait!” Sarge runs after him, but the blue soldier keeps getting slightly further ahead of him. Eventually, he loses sight of caboose, and has no choice but to head in the direction the sound of gunfire was coming from.   
After a while the gunfire stopped, and Sarge had no choice but to keep running and pray he was going in the right direction. He slowed down as he came to the edge of a small clearing. Carefully peeking between two trees, he could see three armored figures surrounding Caboose, and a ship landing in the background.  
“Well well well, look who‘s all alone. I was hoping to lure Tucker out here, but I suppose you’ll serve our purpose just as well.” Temple laughed.  
“Not so fast, dirtbag,” Sarge stepped out of hiding, cocking his shotgun, “I don’t know what you’re planning, but you won’t be getting away with it.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”  
Sarge slowly turned, eyes wide under the visor of his helmet as he looked across the clearing to see someone that was all too familiar.  
“You.”  
“Hello again, Sarge. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it.”  
The things that happened next happened quickly. The soldier who had appeared last out of the group threw a series of knives across the clearing, which hit Sarge in his left shoulder, the right side of his chest, and both of his legs, knocking Sarge to the ground. Temple, on the other hand, didn’t make a direct attack, and instead pulled out his remote and hit the large red button, locking Sarge's armor after he had fallen to the ground, preventing him from getting back on his feet.  
“Sargeant!” Caboose watched as he fell, and raised his gun in the hopes of defending the red team leader, as well as himself.   
“Caboose, Go! Find the others!”  
The man across the clearing, however, had other plans. He crossed the clearing in several purposeful strides, and put one foot on Sarge's chest before pointing his gun down at Sarge’s head.  
“Not. Another. Word.” he hisses to the red soldier, before turning his head to look at Caboose, who freezes in place.  
“Now, Caboose,” Temple began, grinning under his helmet, “seeing as there’s two of you, I’m willing to give you a choice.”  
“What kind of choice?” The younger soldier asked cautiously as he turned to face the cobalt armored man.  
“It’s quite simple really. I think even you can understand it. You can either run, and leave Sarge here to whatever fate we choose, or you can come with us willingly, and we’ll leave Sarge here for the others to find. I’ll give you a minute to think about it, but do keep in mind that the longer it takes, the itchier our trigger fingers get.”  
“Caboose, don’t listen to him! That dirty blue-”  
“This dirty blue, as you put it, isn’t the one on the ground. So I’d suggest you stay quiet before I let someone shoot you.”  
“Why don’t you unlock my armor and shoot me yourself?” Sarge growls, straining against his armor to no avail.  
“Will someone please shut him up?”  
“Wait!” caboose pleads, turning Temple’s attention back onto himself.  
“Have you made a decision, Caboose?”  
“If I come with you, You’ll let Sargeant go right? You’ll leave him here?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Then I’ll do it.”  
“Good choice. Now, toss your weapon to the side, and walk towards the ship.”  
Caboose hesitates for only a moment before obeying.  
“You won’t get away with this! We will find you, and when we do-”  
“You’ll what, Sarge? Stop us? Don’t make me laugh.” Temple smirks under his helmet as he cuts Sarge off before he can make any threats. “And anyway, by the time you find me, it will be too late.”   
With that, Temple and his crew turned to follow Caboose onto the ship. Once aboard the ship, Temple turns around and takes off his helmet.  
“farewell, Sarge. If all goes well, you won’t be seeing us for a while.” he grinned, hitting the button on his remote once more as the boarding ramp lifted, and the ship took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I get to post the next one soon.


	3. C'est La Vie

It took five, or maybe ten, minutes until the others found Sarge, and so he paced. Back and forth he went, up and down the length of the clearing. As the two other pairs entered the clearing, everyone remained silent. The air seemed to be charged with the fierce rage that boiled inside of Sarge.  
After a few moments, during which time stretched to feel like minutes, Sarge stopped in the middle of the clearing. He didn’t face the others though. He didn’t speak either.  
“Where is he?” Tucker demanded.  
“Gone. Temple’s gone. They all are. Felix was with them.” he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  
“Felix,” Tucker drew in a sharp breath at the name, But that’s-”  
“Impossible? That’s what I thought too. We all did.” He seemed weary, and nothing like the Sarge they knew. There was barely a spark of rage in his tone.  
A few moments of tense silence as they thought about what this could mean.  
“Where’s Caboose?” Tucker already knew the answer to this deep down of course, but he asked anyway out of the desperate hope that Sarge would say something, anything, else. Anything was better than what came next.  
“They took him.Temple told him they’d kill me if he didn’t go.” Where normally Sarge would be ready to fight, to defend himself, there was nothing. There was no fight in his stance, and he seemed to draw into himself. “His rifle is over there.” he gestured to where the gun lay, untouched since the blue soldier had cast it aside.  
Tucker walked over and picked up the gun, and suddenly the day's events seemed too real. He walked back the direction they all had come from. The others, including Sarge, followed him wordlessly at a distance.  
They walked to the ship at a fast pace. Sarge, still injured from his confrontation with Felix and Temple, was struggling to keep up as his adrenaline wore off. Still, no one dared complain or ask to slow down, not even Sarge.  
When they got inside the ship, grif took the pilot's seat, and they lifted off. The silence is deafening as everyone processes their emotions, and the events that had occurred. They managed to make it back to Kimball without any further incidents. One by one they filed into Kimball's office. If she had her misgivings before, they worsened upon realizing that Caboose was not among the group. With her helmet on, they could only imagine the expression of shock and disbelief likely on her face.   
“What happened?” a quiet question, but no less filled with emotion than the loudest of screams.   
“You’ll have to ask Sarge that one.” Tucker was quick to answer, his voice just as full as what could only be described as a storm of rage, uncertainty, and an edge of fear.  
“Sarge?” The tension in the air was so thick as Kimball faced him that it felt like you could take a knife and cut through it.   
“We decided to spit up into pairs. When we drew straws, Caboose and Sarge ended up being paired up. This asshole somehow lost all common sense, and didn’t radio in when he found Temple.”  
“Tucker that’s a little un-” Simmons had barely started to say the phrase ‘uncalled for’ when Tucker cut him off by taking his helmet off and glaring at him.   
“It’s the truth! You’re just too much of a kissass to see that Sarge practically gave Caboose to Temple and Felix, who could be doing god knows what to him as we speak!”  
At the mention of Felix, Kimball drew in a sharp breath that went unnoticed by the Reds and Tucker.  
“Lay off, man! I’m not happy about this either, but all we can do now is try our best to find him.” grif tried to defuse the situation, but Tucker wasn’t going to give up that easily.  
“You’re not happy about this? I would say I’m more than just unhappy. The venom in Tucker’s voice was laced with something else not easily discernible to the others. “He was my Teammate, and he trusted Sarge to have his back!” With that, some of the edge in his voice gave way to guilt, and his voice cracked a bit.  
“That is enough!” Kimball had finally gotten over the shock of felix being alive. Enough to speak anyway. “Sarge, go have Doctor Grey tend to your injuries. Tucker, stay here. The rest of you can go try to get some rest. We will discuss this further in the morning.”  
The others left Tucker and Kimball in the room with varying degrees of pity in their glances. The room was silent, but the tension was still thick and heavy in the air. Kimball took off her helmet and locked eyes with Tucker silently for a few moments before he finally looked away. Kimball then walked to the window and clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for Tucker to speak first.  
“What are we going to do?” he still seemed tense, but a little less so than before.   
“For now, we are going to watch and listen for any signs of where they might have taken Caboose, and continue the investigations.”  
“Are you serious? Caboose got taken by Temple and Felix, who is a trained mercenary, in case you didn’t remember.”  
“Of course I remember, but my hands are tied. If I send a search party out with no idea where to look, they are going to get ambushed, and we’ll be right back where we started.”  
“So send us out. We, the Reds and Blues, have fought both of them before and we won both times! We can take them!”  
“If I recall correctly, the last time you fought Felix, along with his space pirates, one of you didn’t make it back.” Kimball realized what she was saying too late. Even if it was true, that was a lower blow than necessary, and it wasn’t going to help anyone.  
“Oh so you want to bring Church into this? What exactly do you think will fucking happen to Caboose if we don’t find him soon?”  
“Tucker, I’m s-”   
“Don’t fucking apologize! Just help me do something so that no one else is hurt or dead because of my decisions!” he storms off, not waiting to be dismissed. Kimball watches him go and doesn’t say a word.  
“Well… things just became a whole lot more complicated."

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is my first real fan fiction, so there's bound to be a few mistakes. Otherwise, I'm excited to share this with you all! Your input is greatly appreciated! I hope you like ghis first chapter. I hope to update this soon!


End file.
